The present invention relates to printing devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device and a method for flushing an ink delivery system of an inkjet printing device so that different printing composition may be used in the printing device.
Often during printing, it is desirable to change to a different type of ink for a particular printing application. For example, a user may want to switch one or more colors of ink. For inkjet printers that include print cartridges and replaceable ink supply cartridges that supply ink to the print cartridges by an ink delivery system, this cannot simply be done by removing one of the replaceable ink supply cartridges and replacing it with a different color replaceable ink supply cartridge. One reason is that the replacement supply cartridge can become contaminated with ink remaining in the ink delivery system from the previous replaceable ink supply cartridge. In addition, ink from the previous replaceable ink supply cartridge remaining in the ink delivery system will first be printed on a sheet of print media before the different ink from the new replaceable ink supply cartridge, causing the printing device to improperly print the desired text and/or image. Further, a new print cartridge for the different ink can be contaminated by the previous ink remaining in the ink delivery system. A device and method for flushing the ink delivery system is therefore desirable to achieve optimal performance of the printing device when changing one or more of the inks used by the printing device. The present invention is directed at providing such a device and method.
An embodiment of a kit for flushing printing composition from an ink delivery system of a printing device in accordance with the present invention includes a fluid module, a coupler, and a vacuum source. The fluid module is configured to store a quantity of fluid, such as de-ionized water, for flushing the ink delivery system. The coupler is fluidly connectable to the fluid module and configured to be fluidly and removeably coupled to a first end of the ink delivery system. The vacuum source is configured to be fluidly and removeably coupled to a second end of the ink delivery system, and further configured to be manually actuable to create a vacuum that draws the fluid from the fluid module into the ink delivery system, thereby flushing the ink delivery system.
The above-described embodiment of the kit of the present invention may be modified and include the following characteristics as discussed below. The coupler may include a disconnect fitting configured to be fluidly and removeably coupled to the first end of the ink delivery system. The vacuum source may include a syringe. The fluid module may include a replaceable ink supply cartridge filled with fluid for flushing the ink delivery system.
The kit may additionally include a replaceable ink supply container having a first coupler configured to be fluidly and removeably coupled to the first end of the ink delivery system and a second coupler configured to be fluidly and removeably coupled to the fluid module. The kit may be used in a printing device.
An alternative embodiment of a kit in accordance with the present invention includes structure for storing a quantity of fluid used to flush an ink delivery system. The kit also includes structure for fluidly and removeably coupling the structure for storing to a first end of the ink delivery system. The kit further includes structure configured to be fluidly and removeably coupled to a second end of the ink delivery system for manually drawing a vacuum at the second end of the ink delivery system to cause the fluid in the structure for storing to travel through the ink delivery system and exit the ink delivery system thereby flushing the ink delivery system.
The above-described alternative embodiment of the kit of the present invention may be modified and include the following characteristics as discussed below. The structure for storing may include either a fluid module or a replaceable ink supply container filled with fluid used to flush the ink delivery system. The structure for fluidly connecting may include a disconnect fitting configured to be fluidly and removeably coupled to the first end of the ink delivery system.
The structure for manually drawing a vacuum may include a syringe. The kit may be used in a printing device.
A printing device adapted for switching inks used in an ink delivery system of the printing device in accordance with the present invention includes an ink delivery system, a printing mechanism, a fluid module, a coupler, and a vacuum source. The printing mechanism is coupled to the ink delivery system for printing an image. The fluid module is configured to store a quantity of fluid for flushing the ink delivery system. The coupler is fluidly connectable to the fluid module and configured to be fluidly and removeably coupled to a first end of the ink delivery system. The vacuum source is configured to be fluidly and removeably coupled to a second end of the ink delivery system, and further configured to be manually actuable to create a vacuum that draws the fluid from the fluid module into the ink delivery system thereby flushing the ink delivery system.
The above-described embodiment of the printing device of the present invention may be modified and include the following characteristics as discussed below. The coupler may include a disconnect fitting configured to be fluidly and removeably coupled to the first end of the ink delivery system. The vacuum source may include a syringe. The fluid module may include a replaceable ink supply cartridge filled with fluid for flushing the ink delivery system.
The printing device may further include a replaceable ink supply container having a first coupler configured to be fluidly and removeably coupled to the first end of the ink delivery system and a second coupler configured to be fluidly and removeably coupled to the fluid module.
An embodiment of a method for flushing a printing composition from an ink delivery system of a printing device includes the steps of fluidly and removeably coupling a fluid module to a first end of the ink delivery system of the printing device and fluidly and removeably coupling a vacuum source to a second end of the ink delivery system of the printing device. The method additionally includes the step of manually drawing a vacuum at the second end of the ink delivery system of the printing device thereby drawing fluid out of the fluid module and into the first end of the ink delivery system, and further thereby drawing ink and the fluid out of the second end of the ink delivery system.
The above-described embodiment of the method of the present invention may include the following additional steps, as discussed below. The method may further include the steps of removing the fluid module from the first end of the ink delivery system, and fluidly and removeably coupling the first end of the ink delivery system to a source of air. This aspect of the method additionally includes the step of manually drawing a second vacuum at the second end of the ink delivery system thereby allowing air to enter the first end of the ink delivery system and thereby drawing any remaining ink and fluid from the second end of the ink delivery system.
The method may further include the steps of disconnecting the first end of the ink delivery system from the source of air, fluidly connecting the first end of the ink delivery system to a supply of ink, and manually drawing a third vacuum at the second end of the ink delivery system to draw ink into the first end of the ink delivery system.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.